


The Pressure Makes It Better

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers smut week [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: An 11 year age gap, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Natasha's first time, Pregnancy Kink, Prompt: desk smut, Romanogers Smut Week, Steve's a total idiot in this one, age gap, cunnlings, daddy kink made it's return, i tried so damn hard to stop but couldn't, over use of the word baby girl, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers2k16 smut week, this thing literally wrote itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a night of promotion turned into something else</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pressure Makes It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with the last official prompt of Romanogers Smut Week. I wanna thank all of you all for participating, helping me create this, and any form of submission. 
> 
> Anyways I’m just ending this on a fic with pure unadulterated smut
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

_Prompt: desk smut_

How did things end up this way?

How did the daughter of his boss end up having his cock in her mouth on the night of his promotion?

Especially during the night he was just promoted as chief financial officer.

* * *

 

Natasha’s father, Nikolas Romanoff, had taken the young man under his wing when Steve had applied as an accountant into his company. Nikolas saw many promises when Steve first started, he saw the blond spot mistakes that many of his advisors had failed to notice and the CEO had found himself going to the young man for advice. Despite Steve being with the company for four years, he quickly climbed the ranks due to his quick thinking and intelligence. It was interesting to see a person who was in the army for five years settle for a desk job. Still it didn’t stop Nikolas promoting the young ex-army captain to becoming his chief financial officer.

The blond could remember clearly how he met Natasha Romanoff.

Nikolas had invited Steve Rogers to a small gala he and his wife was hosting, it was then the twenty-seven year old met his boss’ sixteen-year old daughter, Natasha Romanoff. The two manage to hit it off as they engaged in small conversation and the young girl gave the young accountant his first dance. While Steve was happy to be her friend, that didn’t stop Natasha from having a crush on the young man. Two years passed and the two managed to continue on with their friendship, of course Natasha’s crush ended up forming into love for her father’s employee. She was saddened that during her senior year of high school that she wouldn’t be able to see the blond as she was going away for college. Of course the night she wanted to confess her feelings for Steve, her heart was crushed when she saw him with a lovely young woman from England. It was then the red head vowed that she would never fall in love again, of course fate had other plans for her.

* * *

 

“Must I go,” Natasha groaned as she laid on her bed, her head hanging off the edge.

Arina shook her head in disbelief, her mother had the same fiery red hair as she. “Natalia, you know this is an important night for your father.”

“What for?”

The older red head smiled at her nineteen-year old daughter. “You’re father’s going to pick his new chief financial officer.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Oh great, so I’m going to be the youngest person in a party with a bunch of old people.”

“Oh Natalia, there will be a few people around your age. Must of your father’s employees are bringing along their children, so they can learn about the business world.”

“Great,” the younger red head responded in a dull tone. “Not interested.”

“Natalia, please just go for your father’s sake,” Arina smiled as she pulled a white box from her daughter’s closet. “This dress was something I’ve been meaning to give to you on your eighteenth birthday.”

Natasha took the box from her mother and her eyes widened in surprised. It was a beautiful black dress with beadings circling the waist line with a few more beadings on the arm straps.

“Mother it’s beautiful.” Once she placed the box next to her on the bed, she got up and hugged her mother. “Thank you mother.”

Arina smiled and kissed her daughter’s cheek. “You’re welcome little one.”

* * *

 

Once the mother and daughter duo arrived at Nikolas’ building, _Romanoff Industries_ , they were escorted towards the ballroom area. Natasha noticed that there were a few people around her age and sighed in relief.

“See I told you, you wouldn’t be the only college student here,” Arina giggled at her daughter’s reaction.

“Ah there are my beautiful girls,” Nikolas happily walked towards the two, he gave his wife a small kiss on the lips while he happily kissed his daughter’s cheek. “Now the party can begin!” As he happily wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist.

“Father, is it alright if I mingle with the group of young people?”

The dark haired man smiled at her, his own pair of green eyes twinkled at his daughter’s. “Of course my sweet child. It’s always good to build connections.”

Arina just rolled her eyes playfully. “What your father is saying, go have fun.”

Natasha happily nodded and walked towards the group. She greeted herself and felt more relaxed as the young college students happily accepted her. The ages ranged from nineteen to twenty-two, there were quite a few good looking young men amongst the group. Natasha and her group, alongside everyone else, looked at the stage as Nikolas cleared his throat.

“I am very grateful that many of you have decided to come to this special night. Though I’m sure the main attraction was the open bar.” Everyone, even Natasha, laughed at the CEO’s choice of words. “Though one thing that is very important tonight is celebrating my new chief financial officer. Many of you know that Ivan was very good at his job, but alas old age was getting to him alongside many health conditions. A few months ago he and I met and discussed over who should take over his position. It was then we found out that there was one person who we agreed on entirely. This man who has done an amazing job ever since he started working for me. A bit rash but none the less intelligent and has a sense of duty. I knew the moment when he stepped into my office for his first interview that this was the man who would become Ivan’s successor. Everyone, I present you the new chief financial officer, Steven Grant Rogers.” He held his hand out and a young man in his early thirties stepped up.

Natasha felt her throat tighten and her heart beating quick.  A year had passed since she had last seen the blond, but he looked a lot different, more mature but still devilishly handsome.

“Your father picked quite the handsome man,” a brunette spoke up. “I wouldn’t mind having him teach me a few _financial_ tricks.”

Another young woman giggled in response. “Samantha you’re terrible. This man is old enough to be your father.”

Samantha just snorted. “Oh please Kelly, I saw you make heart eyes at him. We all know that you wouldn’t mind calling him daddy.”

“I feel slightly uncomfortable,” Collin spoke up as the women in their group continued their dirty talk.

“How about you Natasha,” the red head looked at Samantha. “I bet you wouldn’t mind getting down and dirty with your father’s new CFO.”

Natasha just snorted, “Please, I’m not interested in older men.” She took a sip of her martini.

As the night progressed, Natasha was feeling a bit bored, a young brunette offered a dance with her.

“Just one dance Natasha,” Max pleaded.

The red head giggled, “Alright just a _dance_ got it.”

“I promise, boy scouts honor.” He led her to the dancefloor and the two swayed from side to side.

“Natasha is that you?” Turning around she was met with those familiar set of baby blue eyes. “My god, it is you.” He smiled fondly at his young friend, Steve noticed the young man she was dancing with. “I apologize for interrupting your dance.”

“Ah it’s quite okay,” Max rubbed the back of his head. “We were just finished.” He quickly shuffled amongst the crowd and back to his table.

“That was weird,” the blond noted and focused his attention back on Natasha. “How about a dance?”

“I don’t know Steve.”

He gave her that puppy dog look she hated. “Please?”

“Alright,” she gave in.

The moment his left hand was placed on her hip, her body shivered in delight at his touch. Once the band played a different song, they began to dance, the red head noticed how he wasn’t looking down on his feet.

“Someone’s been practicing.”

He grinned and gently twirled her, her back against his chest. “I’ve been taking some dancing lessons.”

The crowd around them stopped dancing to watch the two friends take over the dancefloor. Everyone was impressed at the new CFO’s impressive dance skills, especially Natasha. His attention solely focused on hers as they moved across the floor. When the song ended, Steve finished off with a dip, leaving Natasha breathless. The crowd gave a round of applause and Nikolas was laughing.

“My goodness Steven, I think I might have to hold a dance competition.”

The blond blushed. “No need sir. It’s just something I do for fun.”

The party continued on as the band played another song. Allowing Steve to lead Natasha to a bit more secluded area of the ballroom.

“Something tells me you have something to say.” She crossed her arms.

Steve let out a small sigh. “You haven’t returned any of my calls or text messages for the past year.” She winced at the hurt look in his eyes. “Something tells me I did something bad that jeopardized our friendship. Please Tasha, tell me what I did wrong.”

Natasha felt her heart squeeze at the nickname he had given her. “It was just something stupid, that’s all.”

“Something stupid? If it was something stupid, I don’t think a year of silence would be the response.” He frowned. “Tasha, please tell me the truth.”

She took his hand and escorted him out of the ballroom and onto the elevator, where she pressed the button that would lead her to her father’s floor. The red head continued to lead him through the row of desks and into her father’s office. Once they entered, Natasha pressed a button that sealed the glass windows from the office, giving them complete privacy, minus the windows that showed the city. Turning around, her green eyes hardened with hate.

“You want the truth Steve,” she pressed a finger against his chest. “The truth is that I’ve been in love with you for two years. Ever since my father introduced me to you, I’ve had a crush on you. The times we spent together, was when it developed into something more. During my senior year, when I saw you at the charity ball I wanted to confess my feelings for you. Of course that all ended when I saw you with Miss English.”

Steve winced at her harsh words. “Tasha, I didn’t know you harbored feelings for me.”

“God you’re an idiot, do you think I let anyone call me Tasha? Do you think I make lunch or dinner for anyone else, well other than my parents, but that’s beside the point.” Tears began to form in her eyes. “I’ve been in love with you Steve, and seeing you with someone else just hurt me. Ever since that night, I vowed not to fall in love again, but here we are a year later, on the night of your promotion and I find myself being the girl in love.” A chocked sob left her throat. “A foolish girl in love.”

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. “You’re not a foolish girl in love Tasha.” He gently cupped her chin and brushed away a tear. “You’ve become a beautiful woman that I was too stupid not to notice.” His lips kissed away her tears. “A beautiful woman who deserves a man that will treat her right.” Before he could walk away, Steve felt her hand on his wrist. “Tasha?”

“What happens if the man I want is you,” she turned around and Steve was shocked. “I wanted you back then and I still want you Steve. My feelings for you never changed.”

“Tasha, are you crazy, I’m old enough to be your father for pete sake!” The blond couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “T-Tasha?”

He was completely stunned as she pulled him by his tie, leading him to his boss’ desk. Natasha sat on top, causing Steve to stand in front of her.

“We could get in trouble!”

With another tug, she placed her lips against her ear. “But father doesn’t have to know, does he, _daddy_.”

Completely in shock, Natasha took this as her advantage and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him for a kiss. Steve could feel all the pent up emotions she had for him, he pulled away as his conscious warning him how wrong this was.

“T-this is wrong,” he blushed heavily. “Completely and totally wrong.”

“But Steve don’t you want me,” she purred. “I know I do.”

“Natasha, as much as I’m very flattered about your feelings for me, w-we can’t do this!” He began to pace back and forth. “If your father finds out about this, he’ll fire me! Worse, he’ll chop my balls off and feed it to the wolves.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, and dragged him by his arm, pushed him onto her father’s chair and straddled his hips.

“My father is currently busy talking to everyone else, that he doesn’t even know we’re gone. All he thinks is that we’re just catching up and nothing else.” Her fingers crawled onto his chest and poked his nose. “Like I said, father doesn’t have to know.”

He was on the borderline of fighting his desire as his consciousness was screaming at him. That he was old enough to be her father, that this was all wrong, that…

Steve felt a pair of familiar lips against his, his control slipping as he was giving into his desires, his want. Once he felt his conscious stop screaming at him, the blond finally wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. Natasha cooed as she felt his tongue against hers, they kissed hotly as her feelings were finally being returned. Steve realized he never felt this way, not even when he dated Peggy. With Natasha, everything just seemed right and mentally scolded himself for being a complete idiot.

“I see you finally stopped thinking,” she whispered against his lips. “Finally we can get somewhere.”

“Are you really sure you want to have sex in your father’s office.”

Natasha giggled and kissed his chiseled jaw. “Tell me you never thought about having me on his desk. Bent over as you fuck me from behind.” It was true, when he saw Natasha a few times in this office, that he had images of fucking her on Nikolas’ desk. Thankfully this all happened when she turned eighteen. “Come on Steve, live a little.” She nipped at his ear.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he growled as he grounded her hips against his.

Natasha mewled as she felt his bulge rubbing against her soaking panties. She began to imagine how big and thick he would be, how good it would be to have his fat cock inside of her.

“Someone’s getting excited,” Steve purred as he felt some of her juices against his pants.

“Can’t help it,” she cooed. “Not when I’m imagining your big cock inside of me.”

He chuckled, “Why imagine when you can have it now.”

The blond sat her on the desk as he began to free his straining erection. Natasha’s eyes widened at the sight of his glorious cock. It was hard and drooling, the tip colored an angry purple.

“Wanna help _daddy_ out,” he grinned at her.

Natasha happily smiled, “Anything for you daddy.”

She got on her knees as her hands held his hardened arousal. This was the first time she had seen a real male cock, sure her sex-ed class had models of the male anatomy, but nothing compared to Steve’s own manhood. Steve noticed the slight tremble in her hands.

He placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it. “No need to be nervous baby girl. Daddy’s here to help guide you.” He took her hands in his and helped her wrap them around his cock. “Stroke it, start of gentle and then squeeze it a bit.”

Natasha nodded and did just what Steve instructed, he moaned as her hands were stroking him, his back arched as she would occasionally give him a squeeze. Still he didn’t expect to feel her tongue swipe against the crest, causing him to jerk in response.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Steve let out a breathless chuckle. “Nah, I just wasn’t expecting that. Damn baby girl.”

“I do have female friends who like to exchange notes.”

He smiled at her, “Looks like they’re paying off.”

What surprised Steve the most was when she was taking him in her mouth, he instructed her to relax her throat so she wouldn’t gag. When she couldn’t take most of him in, her hands wrapped around the bottom half, her mouth sucking on the top part while her hands stroke the bottom half. Steve felt himself in complete bliss, not once did he think he would find himself getting head from his boss’ own daughter. The blond did harbor feelings for her, but was unsure how to respond to them, it also didn’t help when he found himself having feelings for his childhood friend, Peggy. Of course things ended between them during the summer when she was going away to Los Angeles. Steve knew that Peggy wasn’t the woman for him and was grateful when fate gave him another chance with Natasha.

“Damn baby girl, your mouth feels so fucking amazing.”

She pulled away from his cock and licked the tip. “Thank you daddy.”

Steve groaned as he felt her moaning around his cock, he noticed that one of her hands slipped under her dress and couldn’t help but moan at the sight of Natasha fingering herself while sucking him off.

 _“I’m going to go to hell, but at least I’ll die a happy man.”_ Steve knew that age gap between them was big, he knew it was wrong to have dirty thoughts about his boss’ daughter, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted and needed Natasha. “O-oh fucking shit,” he growled as he could feel himself ready to blow.

Natasha whined as he pulled her away from his cock. “What was that for?”

“Sorry baby girl,” he panted as he set her on the desk. “But couldn’t let you have all the fun now, could we?”

This time Steve was the one to initiate a kiss between them, he began to drag the shoulder straps down, dragging the top part of her dress and bringing it down below her breast. His hands reached back and undid her bra, dropping the fabric on the side, cupping her mounds in his hands. Natasha moaned against his lips as she felt him playing with her breasts, it was a big contrast when she played with them, she got more pleasure out of the feel of him touching her girls.

“Feel good baby girl?” Natasha moaned in response. “Do you want something other than my hands to touch your breasts?” She nodded in response. “Gotta speak up baby girl.”

“I want your mouth sucking on them,” she whimpered as he stopped toying with them.

“Atta girl,” his mouth took the left nipple and sucked harshly on the teat.

She cried out as his teeth scrapped against the sensitive nub. The blond was nipping and sucking on the teat as a thirsty babe. Feeling his hot mouth on her body brought unfamiliar sensations that she never felt before nor did she want them to stop. Natasha guided his left hand under her dress, wanting him to relieve some of the ache she was feeling between her legs.

“Patience baby girl,” he nipped at the tip again causing her to cry out. “All good things come to those who wait.”

“But Steve,” she whined as she squirmed under his touch.

Steve pulled away from her breast and gave a loving kiss on her cheek. “I know Tasha, I know babe.” He brought her into another kiss, this time with more feeling to show how much he wanted her, how much he loved her. “Daddy’s gonna give you what you want now baby girl.”

Natasha watched through half lidded eyes as he disappeared under her dress. She could feel him pushing her panties to the side and his tongue leaving a wet stripes along her folds. Her fingers gripped her father’s desk as the new CFO was relieving some of the ache between her legs. His tongue felt so good inside of her but what she truly wanted was his cock filling her up. She cried out as his tongue was licking at the bundle of nerves above her entrance, to make matters worse was that his lips wrapped around the throbbing organ. She purred as he pleased her orally, making her dripping with clear juices that spilled onto his kissable lips. Natasha could just picture it, seeing those plump lips of his glisten with her juices, seeing that skilled tongue of his wiping the juices from his lips. She couldn’t help but grind her pussy against his face, but Steve held her down so he could please her his way. His tongue explored every cavern that her wet snatch had to offer, he wanted to thank her by worshipping her body, as a reward for waiting for him.

Her back arched from the desk as she came all over his mouth. Steve didn’t’ care as he lapped up the juices like a starved man. Coming out from under her dress, Natasha mewled at the sight of his juice covered lips, pulling him up for a kiss as her tongue licked her juices from those red lips of his.

“Daddy, you feel so hard,” she cooed as she felt his hardened erection against her inner thigh.

Steve chuckled in response, “How can I not? Not when I’ve got the most beautiful girl in front of me.”

“You’re too kind.” As she kissed him again.

He pulled away and stroke her cheek. “Last chance to back out Tasha, once this happens, there’s no going back.”

“Steve,” she nuzzled his neck. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.” He buckled as she took his cock in her hand and had the tip rubbing up and down against her fold. “Now can we please continue on, daddy?”

The blond grinned against her neck, “You should be lucky that a daddy kink is one of my greatest fantasy with you.”

“Is that so,” she purred. “How about knocking me up too? Won’t you like it, being all swollen from your sperm.”

With an animalistic growl, Steve kissed her harshly as he took his cock from her hand and began to push the crest of his cock passed her folds. He could feel her hymen and looked up once more, needing her permission again. With a nod from the red head, Steve pressed his lips against hers to muffle out the cries she was emitting as he slammed all the way home. Pulling away he began to kiss the tears away.

“Shh, it’s alright baby girl.” He nuzzled her check as he gently stroke her right leg. “I’m sorry baby girl.”

A few minutes, Natasha adjusted to his size and began to rock her hips. “You can move now.”

“You sure Tasha?” Her heart swelled as she heard the worry in his voice.

Cupping his face, Natasha kissed him hotly. “I want you to fuck me. Fuck me so hard that I won’t walk for days, daddy. I want daddy to fuck me raw and spill his hot come inside of me.”

The blond let out a primal growl as he did what Natasha wanted. She could feel his cock fill her up, the texture of his erection sending shocks of pleasure down her spine. He laid her down on the desk as he continued to fuck her against the piece of furniture. It was damn hot sight, to see the daughter of his CEO, laying on his desk her legs spread so willingly as his cock moved in and out of her. Natasha cried out as Steve moved against her, he was pleasing her body as if he was made to, kissing her at all of her soft spots and his dick bottoming her out. The blond could feel her inner muscles clenching around him, he whispered softly about how she needed to relax so he could give her more. As he felt her relaxing around him, Steve continued his primal fucking.

While he had his way with her, they could feel the soul connection between the two of them. Their body praised one another, her body responding to his, as his body responded to hers. Her glossy eyes took in the sight of him fucking her in his suite, though she wanted to see more of his muscular body. Wrapping her legs around his waist had caused the ex-army captain to lean down, allowing Natasha to reach for his dress shirt and unbutton it. She mewled as she was greeted by his muscular chest. Steve shivered as he felt her hands tracing every dip of his cut body and groaned as she stroke his six-pack. The red head felt herself getting wet at the sight of a sweaty Steve, watching drops of sweat go down his glorious Adonis like body, made her clamp down on his pumping cock.

Natasha felt herself getting close to her second orgasm of the night, while Steve was about to have his first. Her nails dug deep onto his jacket as he continued to jackhammer away. Her breasts swaying up and down from his rough movements, that Steve couldn’t help but take the right breast into his mouth and harshly suck on it like he did with the left one before. The red heard arched her back as she came, her juices coating his cock, causing it to be slicker and allowing him easy entry to her pussy. He pulled away from her breast and panted harshly against her ear.

“Daddy’s gonna come baby girl, he’s gonna fill you good.”

Placing his left hand on her hip while his right hand gripped her right leg, which was wrapped around his waist, Steve slammed against her. His cock pulsated and began to spew out the white sticky liquid that his new lover had been craving the moment she sucked on his cock. Natasha’s body trembled at the feeling of the hot liquid entering her body. Before she could catch her breath, she found herself facing her father’s desk with her ass facing towards the blond.

“Daddy’s not done yet baby girl. Daddy’s gotta make good on his promise.” He cooed into her ear.

She felt his hands on her hips and his cock entering her from behind. Natasha moaned against the piece of furniture as she felt him go deeper inside. The tip of his erection kissed her cervix, Steve chuckled as she tried to move against him.

“Even though I just came inside of you. Your already craving more of my come, aren’t you baby girl?”

“Oh yes daddy,” she panted harshly. “I need more, please.”

“Anything my baby girl wishes.”

Steve proceeded to move behind her, one of his greatest fantasy coming to life. Having Natasha bend against his boss’ desk while he fucked her from behind, he was sure to die a happy man. The red head mewled as she felt his lips against her shoulder and back, peppering her with sweet kisses despite his harsh fucking. She felt his grip on her hips loosen, allowing her to meet his thrusts as she pushed back. Steve moaned as she felt her ass grind against his raging cock. It felt so good to be connected to her both on a spiritual and primal level. His heated breath fanned against her back as his head rested on between her shoulder blades. She could feel his hands roam all over her body, massaging and caressing every inch of her porcelain skin.

Natasha reached back with her right hand and tugged on his hair, he happily obliged and was brought in another heated but filthy kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance as he pressed his body against hers, causing her breast to lay against the desk. Her scent intoxicating his senses and her moans were like music to his ears. His male ego swell with pride as she moaned for his cock and come. The way the new CFO fucked her ruined her completely, knowing that the only way she could get off was by his mouth or cock.

Steve snarled against her neck, knowing he could leave any bite marks without raising suspicion, still that didn’t stop his nails digging into her skin. Either way, Steve left his mark on her. He growled as he could feel the feeling of his sperm and her juices dripping down his cock. It felt good to feel their mixed arousal dripping from her pussy, but he made sure to fill her up again to make up for the loss that was spilling out.

“Can you feel it baby girl,” he panted heavily. “The feeling of my come and your juices dripping out of your pussy? Feels good doesn’t it?”

“No,” she answered back breathlessly. “I want your come to stay inside of me,” she whined.”

Steve laughed breathlessly. “Relax baby girl, daddy is gonna give you more, and this time we’ll make sure it stays.”

“Promise?”

He gave her a loving kiss on her neck. “I promise.”

The blond had placed his left hand on her hip with his right hand on the side of her head, leaning against the desk, holding him up. Natasha felt the change of pace as he was fucking her much harder. The sound of his balls smacking against her made her even wetter and clamp harshly around his cock. Her right hand gripped his hair a bit too rough, causing Steve to snarl against her neck. His right hand held her hip and fucked hard against her, that when she was pushed against the desk roughly, it moved a bit. His rough action was all she needed to have another earth shattering orgasm. She muffled her cries against his mouth as her body trembled violently against him. Her own orgasm caused Steve to come violently inside of her, his cock trembling as it shot out ropes of white sticky substance inside of her.

It took a while for the two to come down from their orgasmic high. Natasha hummed happily as she felt her lover pepper her neck with soft butterfly kisses and whispering words of praise. Steve slowly pulled out slowly so his none of his come would spill out, this of course caused the red head to whine unhappily. He helped her sit on top of the desk and gave her a slow lazy, yet loving kiss. Natasha giggled against his lips.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m curious to know what are we gonna do about the stain on your pants,” she pointed to his soiled suite pants.

Steve shook his head. “I’ve got a change of clothes in my desk drawer in case of emergency. I’ll just say that you threw up on me from one too many martinis.”

“Is that so,” she pulled him for another soft kiss. “And what about the other problem?” Her green eyes sparkled in amusement.

Steve grinned, “Be lucky I brought my favorite handkerchief.”  She mewled happily as she felt the soft silky fabric slipping through her folds. “Told you I keep my promises.”

“Hmm yes you do,” she brushed his hair back.

“This won’t be a one-time thing,” he nuzzled her neck.

“I know,” Natasha kissed his hair and laughed again.

“What’s so funny now?”

“Something tells me you won’t look at this desk the same again.”

She was given an aggravating groan from her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this shit just wrote itself.
> 
> I tried to stop but it wouldn’t let me. 
> 
> I think I’m gonna stop writing smut for a while LOL. 
> 
> Desk sex, daddy kink, pregnant kink, I think I spoiled you all rotten with this one.


End file.
